empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
EMPIRE Episode 2: Incoming! Tim: What!? The end of the world! TV: Yes, the end of the world. A vicious outbreak of an unknown virus is turning dead people into zombies! Run for your lives! L gets up (knocking his plate on the ground) L: I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would be this soon. Austin: What's the probability of survival? L: If you aren't prepared, 25% chance. Tim: Sounds reasonable. L: Please, let me finish. Lucky for you guys, I am prepared. Our chances of survival are 87%, a way better chance if you ask me. Austin: Where did you prepare at? L: My tower in Japan. Now, I know what you are thinking: How are we going to get there? Death: You know I can take you in five seconds. L: What!? :O Death: Yup, I can, but I need everyone in the room first. Tim: I'll go get McKenna. L gives Death a look that scares even Death. Then, he goes back to eating cake. Death: I can give you one more person from the grave. Choose.. Austin: Itachi Uchiha! Death: … wisely. OK, if you say so. Death makes Itachi appear almost in a split second. Itachi: Where the hell am I? Tim: Oh, what did I miss this time? Austin: I brought Itachi back to life so he could fight for us. Itachi: I'm not fighting for you! (He runs out the door) Austin (sighs): I guess he's not fighting for us. Tim: Next time, pick someone who will actually fight for us. L: Death, if your going to do something do it now, the zombies are breaking in. Death: Here we go. The next place they're at is L's tower. He goes in and everyone follows. Death: Okay, you're here, but no more favors! Tim: Okay, bye Death. They all go up to L's secret armory. The place is filled with weapons and ammo. L hands one to everyone. Tim: Aren't you getting a weapon, L? L: No, I'm good. Austin: What next? L: We stay here until they break in. Before they come, I'm going to set up cameras all around the building. Josh: So you can keep an eye on the situation. L: Exactly. McKenna: How come I only get a pistol? L: Sorry, would you like a different gun? McKenna: Anything bigger than a pistol. L: Here you go (he hands her a katana) McKenna: Although this is unexpected, I think I'll keep it. L: Now, what do you want to do until they break in? Tim: Wanna play some video games? L: Sure. Tim, Austin, Josh, and L all go to the game room. McKenna sleeps, again (for some weird reason) Alyshia: What am I supposed to do? L: You can get me some cake if you want to. Alyshia gives him the death glare than hits him on top of his head. L falls over and then picks himself back up. Alyshia: That only wasted five minutes. Um, guys, the zombies have broken in. L: Impossible, the alarm would've went off. Alyshia walks away in frustration with L. Five Hours Later The zombie alarm starts, warning L and also waking up McKenna. L: Well, I guess it's show time. Tim (sniper rifle in hand): Yup, I guess it is. Josh (in a commando outfit and half of his face painted blue): Freedom!!! Alyshia (holding a frying pan choice, not L's): Come get some! McKenna (holding her katana at her side)just stands there looking angrily at the zombies. Austin (with a grenade launcher): HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The zombies come in and the first person to attack is L. He kicks one zombie in the head, instantly killing it. In the background you hear “Head-shot”. Tim: What are we waiting for!? Attack! Josh rushes the group of zombies with dual desert eagles. Austin shoots the middle of the group, killing about seven zombies. McKenna angrily slashes one in half (still angry about them waking her). Alyshia uses her frying pan to launch zombies' heads off. L: Come on guys, we need to get to the helicopter. Everybody runs up the stairs to the hatch of the roof. L quickly closes the hatch after all of them are on the roof. McKenna: That was a close one. L: Agreed, but let's get out of here. There's no way of knowing how long that hatch can withstand. They all get into the copter and L flies them back to the U.S. Austin looks out the side and sees someone down on the ground alone, ripping up the zombies. Austin: Tim, is that who I think it is? Tim: I'm pretty sure it is. Austin: Hey, L. Land down there for us. L: Alright, but we need to be quick down there. Tim: It'll be a few minutes, max. L lands the copter and Tim and Austin get out. Austin: Jasmine, is that you?! (Jasmine Jiron, Tim and Austin's friend from middle-school) Jasmine: Yes, it is. Who wants to know. Tim: Austin does. Jasmine: Austin! Tim! Austin: We saw you tearing the zombies up down here. Tim: Yea, and when did you get so buff?! Jasmine: I worked out a lot in the past two years. Austin: Apparently. L comes out of the copter to introduce himself. L: Hello, my name is L. Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. Are you the leader of this group? L: No, I'm their pilot and friend. Jasmine: oh. L: We need to go, though. Jasmine: Could I tag along? L: Sure. All four of them get back to the copter and L takes off. McKenna and Alyshia both introduce themselves, but Josh is too mesmerized by zombie blood to say anything. L: Hey, what's that down there? McKenna: It looks like a ship of some sort. Josh: Pull down for us, will you L? L: As you wish. The copter pulls down next to the big ship. Josh: Well, I didn't expect this. Tim: It's a pirate ship. L: This ought to get interesting. Ship Captain: Do you guys want to join us? Austin: Everyone okay with it? Everyone: Yea, why not. Austin: We will join you on your journey. Captain: Good, then come aboard! All of a sudden (after the team gets aboard the ship) clouds roll in and a beam shoots down and hits the copter. Alyshia: What's going on!? Captain: I don't know. L: For once, I don't either. Josh: What ever it is, It's not good. Some pods then come down in front of the ship Tim: It's the covenant! To be continued...